Someone To Watch Over Sakura
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: 'watch over her' For as long as Li Syaoran could remember that message had been haunting him. Her, who was her? The only thing Syaoran knew was that he had to figure it out fast, for it was driving him insane....
1. Default Chapter

``````` As the minions approached, one mother stood up covered in her own blood, holding a child close to her chest. She had to save her daughter, she was the only one with enough power to stop this... She placed her daughter in a crack inbetween two buildings, looked at her, and sent her prayers to the gods.  
  
The end is drawing near, I can feel it coming fast. One good thing at least, I'll be at rest at last. Take my daughter,It's her you see, Staring staight back at me. Take her, lords, Hide her well. The end of Earth is hard to tell. So tell her naught, she needn't know. If you take her from this world She may live along. She may grow and prosper, and carry on.... My baby girl will make it out, She won't remember her birth mother, an image is all I'll be, but I'll always keep her close to me. Even when I leave this place, the Earth, this land, without a trace. Remember me, and pass this on. Live life to the fullest because before you know it, it's gone....  
  
She gazed at her little daughter, who was covered in her blood. "Goodbye, little flower, mommy's got to go." She then placed her hand on the child's forhead. Sending a soft white glow into the child's head. The child fell to sleep.  
  
Watch over her...  
  
The woman ran away, and she like so many others became a victim. 


	2. Her all seeing eyes

Swift and silent was what she was good at, she slayed and left. No one saw her and lived to tall about it. She wouldn't stop until she found them, and maybe not even then.  
  
She entered another unsuspecting village, katana hanging from her belt under her cloak, it was a sunny day, and as she lowered her hood and gazed around she saw the whether matched the town perfectly. Putting on a small, small smile she looked around: A mildly small town, with cheerful little shops here and there, children playing, some fighting with wooden swords, others with dollies. Such innocence....She frowned and looked down at the being that had been tugging at her cloak It was a little girl, about four, with brown hair and blue green eyes. Smiling she knelt. "What is it little one?" The girl peered at her with shy eyes. "Are you an angel?" That was unexpected, but not uncommon. Many afolk had asked her that. "No, I am far from and angel child, didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" The girl shook her head. "No, they died when I was lil' my aunti takes care of me now." She nodded and stood patting the girl's head, the child giggled and ran off. She'd spare her and her aunt. She gazed around. However, the rest would have to go. Entering the inn, she took a seat in the far corner of the bar. Men stared at her with their lust filled eyes, and she figured let em' look, they wouldn't live past morning. "Hello their lil' miss, what may I do for you?" She looked up at the plump waitress. "I'd like a room here." "Hold on a sec" The woman bustled off to the desk, and talked to a man. Letting her eyes drift around the room, she took in everything. All the faces of the men, some who were obiously married, paying the brothels for pleasure. Some of them were probably the father's of the innocent children out in the square. Disgusted she turned back toward the woman, and saw that she was making her way back over to her. "We have one room left, you can have it for 3,000zeni per night." She nodded exceptence, and handed her the money. The woman took it, it was more than enough. "Say whats your name little pretty?" "Kaskaroona." Her fake name she had won by right of death. "Is there a last name to that Kasaroona?" "It's just Kasaroona" "Right then, follow me please." The woman lead her through the room, and up the stairs. Entering the room at the end of the hallway, she lead Kaskaroona in. "I hope it is suitable." Kaskaroona looked around, the room was small, stuffy,dirty, and dusty. "It will do thankyou." The lady curtsied and exited. Kaskaroona laid her traveling bag on the dusty bed. Next she took off the traveling cloak, her belt and katana followed that. She stood and looked in the dusty mirror. A eighteen year-old girl stared back at her, in a short soft brown leather skirt, and a darkbrown tanktop of cotton. Her mid-calf boots made of Dragon hide, held a hidden dagger in the right one, just incase she ran into some trouble while scouting the village. Mid back length dulla burn hair was held up in a tight bun, with peices here and there that had fallin loose and now hung around her face. Bright green eyes stared back at her, she looked to child like, to innocent to be a killer....Thats why she was so good at it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: In case you haven't come to the conclusion that Sakura Kinomoto is Kaskaroon. (Cool name ne?) I thought I should clarify with you that she is. This story is gonna be a bit depressing so if you have any problems with reading stories like these then please don't. Other good stories are: What You Wouldn't Want. By: Gohan's Onna. This is a DragonBall Z story about what would have happened if Videl had gone with Gohan in episode the Wizard's Curse you don't have to watch that episode to get the story. All her stories are awesome, the one with Chi Chi and Goku made me cry.....Any who, gtg  
  
~To all the dreamers that have ever wished upon a shooting star for a love so true, that even time would hold it's breath for it.~  
  
~Jaina. 


	3. Going insane

A/N: Back again even though no one reveiws this story. I have made it my mission to finish it.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but hey you don't always get what you wish for ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where...Am I?  
  
Who Are You?  
  
What Do You Want From me?  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
He stood in a feild of nothingness,looking around him for the source of the voice....It sounded so familiar, so like.......Him..... Looking forward his eyes landed on a figure in white. A person, a girl, was facing him, her hair covering her eyes. In her hand she held a flower. And as Syaoran watched, he saw that the flower was slowly dying, slowly crumbling down to dust. 'Help me...' She suddenly looked up. Her eyes, where empty. 'Help me..Syaoran.' "Who are you?" She just looked at him sadly with her non-seeing eyes. 'Help her...Help me.'  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE.  
  
Suddenly he was in a village, a burnt to the ground village. 'What happened? Where are all the people?' A little girl and a woman were huddled against the wall of a burning building. Someone walked through him, and headed towards the two who were huddled against the wall. "Leave this place, there is nothing here now." The young girl looked at the figure and her eyes got big. "You, but you couldn't have done this. Y....Your and angel.." The figure's cloak fell away. And her brown hair fell over her back. Syaoran watched as the girl knelt. "I'm no angel, but I spared your life, because you have already been through enough. Leave now before I change my mind." The figure then turned around. And Syaoran gaped, she was no older than he was. Yet, something about seemed vagualy familuar, like he had seen her before.  
  
"SYAORAN GET UP NOW!"  
  
Syaoran snapped awake, breathing heavily, he padded to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had fallen asleep early but whenever he had those dreams it seemed like he was lacking sleep, for there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was very drowzy all the time. He heard voices, and he was seeing through other peoples eyes. It was like....He was going insane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N" I know this is short but I have to go to Landsdown for some dinner party. R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Jaina. 


End file.
